


Blast it All Away

by KurooBaSF



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And his bad luck, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humour, I cant do murder tricks so nothing about that here, Mostly shinichi, Not an au mind you, Oneshot, The story of the gosho boys, The story of their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooBaSF/pseuds/KurooBaSF
Summary: One day, Kid decided to tell a story for Conan who looks so tired that day.The story of someone who talks about the future, meeting new friends, going to London, and the eventful work day.Kid said that, “We do need to blast all of our problems away, even for a sec, right?”A oneshot and it's not an AU, it's just Kid's story telling. He didn't know who is Kudo Shinichi too, he just picks up random name.





	Blast it All Away

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, grammatical and spelling error might appear. Secondly, I don't really remember if used a swear words here but just to be safe, it's rated for teen and up. And lastly, I don't know how Japanese and UK's school work, so please pardon me if I used my own country.
> 
> And now, please enjoy the story~
> 
> Oh, and the quotation mark at the beginning is not a typo.

Blast it All Away  
. . . _ _   
. . _ _ _  
. _ _ _ _   
0

““How about science?”

A brown haired boy with a cowlick turned his head to his friend. An eyebrow raised to the question. “What about it?”

Another boy with the same feature as the boy before, but with messier hair said. “You know, you’ll get a lot of alternative for university when you choose that subject,” He said.

Shinichi shrugged at his friend’s suggestion. “I might go there,” He said. “Just might.”

“Well, with that brain of yours. It’ll be no problem, right?” Kaito said in a carefree tone, receiving a sigh from his friend. “I mean, you’re a detective right? A simple algebra for you is like a one plus one.”

Shinichi chuckled at the magician’s statement. Well, he might be a genius. But that doesn’t mean he’s indeed a professor who knows what kind of equation required to make a basketball bounces perfectly.

As soon as he’s chuckle fades away, he glanced at the boy beside him. “What about you? Social or science? Or probably something else?”

Kaito flashed him a grin. “’Something else’ of course.” Shinichi nodded his head in understatement. Looking at the magician’s antique, of course it’ll be no wonder if he wants to become one himself. Only that Shinichi didn’t predict that he’ll be one so soon.

“Hey Kudo,” The name’s owner turned his head. A thoughtful look plastered on the magician’s face. “Can we really be what we want to be in the future?”

They stopped at their tracks. The ruffling sound of leaves in the school yard helps them relieved their stress. A moment of silence fell between the two. Serious thoughts were thrown at each other as if they have some kind of telepathy.

Shinichi smiled at his friend’s question. “Well, it’s not determined that what the adults taught us will be of use,” He said. Eyes brimming with excitement for whatever that is going to happen in the future that lies ahead. “And then, the one who taught us about that are adults again.”

Kaito took the statement to his heart. Well, Shinichi is right. The one that will determine their future were themselves. And there are no in between. “But you know what Kudo?” The magician asked again. Shinichi raised his eyebrow, waiting patiently. “Determining something that we don’t even know will exist. Is kind of scary, is it not?”

The detective puts his hands on his hips. The smile still plastered on his face. “You do know that everyone thinks the same.” He turned his back to the magician. “Now let’s go, break’s almost over.”

Kaito snickered at his friend’s behavior as he catch up to him. “Alright I’m coming, I’m coming!”

…

“Aaand the score is out.”

Kaito scratched his head while looking at the paper in his hand. “I don’t expect that this is the outcome.” He could hear a snicker coming right beside his ear. He turned his head to find Shinichi smirking in victory. “Oi, what’s up with that face?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just that it seems like my score is higher than yours.” Kaito’s pupils dilated when hearing the word ‘Higher score’. He snatched the detective’s paper and stared furiously at it, searching for the difference.

Then he noticed that it’s just a 0,2 difference in Japanese. Kaito then glared at the smirking detective. “It’s just a coma, there’s no big deal.” 

Shinichi’s smirk grew bigger. “Is that a way for you to accepting defeat?” A tick mark appeared at the magician’s head. “What makes you so cocky? A coma. Doesn’t. Mean. Anything.”

“But your face said otherwise.” The detective seems like he enjoyed the teasing session. He do know that it’ll result in a raging Kaito. Which means tons of prank will be poured on to him. He knows that, it’s okay.

After the whole teasing session, Shinichi stopped teasing the poor magician. “And then again, that marks the end of our nine grade history.”

Kaito makes his paper score gone poof and stared at his friend in silence. Shinichi continued his speech. “I’ll miss this place. And hopefully, the memories wont be buried in the basement.”

They both look back at the hall. It’s in chaos. There are those who cries because of good scores or bad scores, those who congratulate each other, those who cried with each other because they’ll split up, and those who talks quietly like them. They all share their part of memories in the school.

Kaito puts his hands in his jacket’s pockets. “Look at all the chaos that ensued.” They laugh at it, despite the fact that it’s not that funny. “Hey Kudo?—"

“Teitan.” 

Shinichi said immediately. Knowing his friend’s question already. Kaito stared at the detective for second until he returned his gaze.

“Ekoda.”

Shinichi pats Kaito’s shoulder. “Until we cross path again.”

“Yeah, until then. See ya Kudo!”

“See you too Kuroba!”

And they parted ways. Running to the new starting line of their bright future.

…

A bing sound coming from his phone. Shinichi immediately fishing out his pocket to find it. When he turned it on, he found a text message from someone from 2 and a half years ago. “Oi Kudo, who’s that?” Shinichi turned his head to the tanned teenager beside him.

His name is Hattori Heiji. He’s known to be a detective, just like him. Shinichi smiled at the message that was sent to him. “Just a text from a certain someone from a long time ago.”

Curious as it is, Heiji took a peek at the Holmes’ geek’s phone. He saw the contact name, Kuroba Kaito. Whoever this guy is, he surely have the skill to socialize with someone like Kudo. Thought the Osakan.

“Hey Kudo, long time no see. How’s life there?”

“Nothing much, despite seeing too many blood at one day is making me dizzy.”

“Tell me about it. I mean, I go social because I thought that it’ll be easier. Surprise, surprise, what is economy?”

“Huh, and I thought that I’m the only one suffering here.”

“But time sure does flew by. We’re at our 12th grade now.”

“It sure is.”

Looking at the friendly chat. Heiji decided that he wants to meet with the guy. “Hey Kudo, care to meet with this guy? If you do, bring me with ya. He seems like an interesting person.”

Shinichi thought about it for a second. Well, it has been too long since the last time they met each other. So why not? It won’t hurt to meet a friend from your junior high school right?

“Hey Kuroba, care to meet with me? There’s my friend who wants to see you.”

“Alright, when and where it’ll be?”

“Saturday this week at Beika Park, are you free?”

“Who do you think am I? Some sort of a businessman? Hell yeah, let’s go!”

“Alright, looking forward to it.”

“Same here.”

After the conversation ends. Heiji slapped the other detective’s back in excitement. “You’re my man Kudo!”

And Shinichi just laughed dryly at the Osakan.

…

Days have passed. The sun has rise once again, waking people up from their slumber even if it’s reluctantly.

The rustling sound of the leaves and the sound of birds chirping brings the peaceful morning atmosphere to Beika Park. Two teenagers sat on one of the bench, talking about school project or something.

The peace only last until a certain magician poured glitters to the other two teenagers.

“Wow, thanks Kuroba. I should’ve expected this.”

That is Shinichi.

“WHAT THE HELL, THIS IS MY FAVORITE CAP. HOW DARE YA DO THIS TO ME?!”

You know who this is.

On the other side, Kaito laughed his ass off. A blonde teenager sighed at the magician’s unchanging antique. The first time both of them meet, it’s not a really pleasant experience. A silent icy and fiery glares that lasts the entire day, somehow turned into friendship (reluctantly).

“So yeah, good morning to you too Kudo.” Said the magician as he wiped his eyes from the tears from laughing too hard. Shinichi sent a nod to him while trying to calm the raging Heiji.

Kaito turned his head when he heard a cough coming from the blonde that still keeping his cool beside him. Immediately, he introduced him. “Oh yeah, this guy is Hakuba Saguru. You may call him Haku Bastard.”

After glared at the nonchalant magician, Hakuba crossed his arms. “I shouldn’t have ask,” He said. “You must be Kudo Shinichi. The great detective of the east, right?” He pointed at Shinichi who finally let Heiji go who in the end tripped himself because of the unbalance.

“Yes. Wow, it seems like people know me more than you, Hattori.” Shinichi said smugly at the Osaka detective. Heiji turned his murderous intent from Kaito to Shinichi in a split second. Not accepting the statement.

“Alright, alright, calm down. I’m just joking.” Shinichi said in a flat tone, and Heiji’s fire subsided almost immediately.

Kaito, watching the whole scene that folds before his eyes. Holds his laughter that forces their way out. After receiving a slap from behind his back, the giddy feeling is gone. His face turned to scowl at the blond who pretends to know nothing.

Sighing, Kaito made a smoke on his hands and a deck of cards appeared. As he shuffled the cards, he began the socializing. “So, how’s the science side looks like to you?”

Shinichi and Heiji dropped their act and begin to search for the right words. Shinichi is the first one to speak. “Well, it’s fine I guess. And my life were surrounded with numbers and equations that I might start to speak their language in everyday life.”

Heiji nodded his head. “Yeah, and not forgettin’ that the class tend to be borin’. Sometimes I don’t get what the teacher’s are babbling on about. All I see were a bunch of x’s and y’s and names of whatmacalit genus or family or whatever I could ramble on.”

Sweatdropping at the comments. Kaito laughed dryly at the two who might starts to lose hair in their age. Well, the rumors about science students being way too serious seems like about right. After a long silence, Shinichi returned the question to the two social students. “How about you two? Does social is a little bit better?”

Kaito shrugged at the question. “Can’t say that’s right. There is history where we have to know someone’s name who’s connected to that guy’s name who’s connected to other guy and so on so forth.”

Hakuba puts his hands in his pockets and begin to speak. “And science with all their equations have one definite answer. Social has zillion answers, and it’s up to us whether what we think were right or wrong. You might say, both science and social are critical.”

Heiji whistled in awe as he furrowed his eyebrows at the two. “So, that means all the sayin’ about social bein’ easier than science is a bluff right?” And what he receives is a two head shaking in simultaneously. At the act, Heiji raised an eyebrow. “No? Whaddya mean no?”

Kaito made a smoke appear again and the cards disappear. “For starters, Haku-chan do say that social needs a critical thought to proceed—”

“Kuroba, could you please stop calling me that.”

“—and science with their formula. If you’re trained to do it, you’re able to know how to do it,” He paused. “Then again, science has one definite answer and social has zillion. If you guys don’t know the formula, you wont know what to do. But in social, you’ll be able to use your logic in freedom.”

After the small lecture, both Shinichi and Heiji made a humming sound of understatement. Well, it seems like the rumors are not all bull.

Chuckling at the situation, Shinichi crossed his hands. “Well, guess I’m going to social studies after this. Seeing all those blood and organs has made me dizzy. Although it’s crucial for being a detective.”

Kaito smirked at the comment. “Well, they do say that in the end, some of the science students ended up in the social class in university.”

The four laughs at the joke that isn’t supposed to be funny. But for the sake of their sanity, they just laugh anyway.

“Man I’m starvin’. Wanna go grab somethin’?” Heiji asked as he rubbed his stomach. After receiving the agreement, they walk towards a family restaurant that’s not too far off from there.

…

“The result is out.”

Two detectives were opening up their letter that’s going to show their scores. After inspecting everything intensely, they both sigh in relief. Seems like they’re able to get out from this one unscathed.

“Seems like we’re on the safe ground Kudo.” Said the Osakan detective. Chuckling at the statement, Shinichi put the paper back in the letter. “Yeah, seems like it.”

After all of their adrenaline has subsided, they sat on their designated seats. “Hey Kudo?” Asked Heiji. The Tokyoite detective hummed at the question. “Where do ya want to go after this?”

At the short silence, Shinichi thought about it. University will take ages for him to finish, and he didn’t want to rely on his parents anymore longer. He could just stop at high-school and make his own detective agency. But then again—

“I guess,”

Heiji turned his head at his friend who’s looking at the ceiling like it’ll answer his questions. Shinichi then turned his head to the tanned teenager, smiling.

“I’m going on abroad.”

…

Winter in London, the white snow covered up all the streets there. Those who drives the cars, struggling against the weather. Those who walks on the street, kept their hands in their pockets so it will not freeze.

And Shinichi never thought that he will set his foot on his dreamland.

Not knowing the weather would be this bad, Shinichi decided to hurry up and find the house that his parents has rent for him for the rest of his college year.

Yes, college. Not university.

You might wonder why. Shinichi does want to be a full-fledged detective. But that’s all in the past. Now, he wants to immediately find a job so that he won’t rely on his parents anymore. A detective could be his side job, however that could happen. There are no words such as impossible in his dictionary.

Back to the present. Shinichi is walking on the almost empty road. Inside his head, there is always a screaming about going to the 221b Baker Street. He pushed that thought as far as he can, because right now he wants shelter. Not entertainment.

After an hour of walking in the freezing hell, Shinichi finally found the address to his new home. The place is not as big as his mansion back in Japan, but it’s better rather than being alone in a big place like before. The modern like style gives it a nice stylish too. He’ll have to thank his parents after this.

When he opened the door. He was greeted with a white corridor with a blue line and white marble tiles. Giving him the vibe of something familiar. Removing his feet from the snow covered shoes, his feet that covered with socks touched the cool surface. Not really what he wanted now, but he appreciate it.

Walking along the corridor, he found a door that leads to a bathroom. Another step and he found himself in the living room. There sat two baby blue sofas with armchairs that could fit two people and one chair with the same color. In the middle of it, there is a wooden table that covered in a patterned white sheet. A little vase standing on the middle of the table. There’s a coffee table beside the chair, another white sheet covering it. A fireplace is set in front of the table and a wide screen TV plastered on the wall above it. On the other end of the wall, there stood a white bookshelves.

Smiling at the details of the room, Shinichi proceed to the kitchen. There’s a counter that divides the dining room (that happens to reside beside the living room) and the kitchen. Two stools standing beside the counter. And the kitchen… Well, it’s your ordinary kitchen with the stove, fridge, etc. Etc.

Shinichi then walk up to the stairs, he then found another bathroom and a bedroom. His bedroom.

Upon entering, he found boxes of his clothing and such. The room itself is not that big but not that small either. It has a study desk beside the window. The bed itself is the ordinary sized bed. Then there’s the white and blue wardrobe.

When he finished opening the boxes, he’s ready to do some unpacking.

…

Seven more days until the first day of college.

Shinichi just realized that almost everything regarding the house that he resides is white. From the tiles to the ceiling, it’s white. And a little bit of blue.

It’s odd if he thinks about it, like there have to be some sort of a reason. What’s the point to make your house invisible in winter anyway?

Suddenly, he heard the bell’s ringing. Still questioning his parents choosing in colors, Shinichi hurried up to the door and look through the peeping hole.

There stood two familiar guests in a winter suit. One have a blond hair that contrast with the white that morning. And another was his look-alike but with messier hair. Opening the door to the uninvited guests, Shinichi asked them. “You guys, how do you know that I’m here? Also what are you doing here? That question goes to you Kuroba, I wont question a British detective presence in this land.” 

Kaito held his hands in defense. “Wow, slow down there buddy. I’m not an illusion as you can see. As to why we know you’re here it’s because your house is literally beside this guy’s house,” He points at Saguru. “And we just want to see you, is it a bad time?”

Shaking his head, Shinichi invited them in. After the two guests finished inspecting the living room, they sat on the different sofas. Kaito, being the most socialize person there, begin the questioning session. “So Kudo, I heard that you are going to college. What college is it?”

Crossing his arms, Shinichi speaks in his usual calm manner. “Pitman College.”

The two stared at the house owner in silence, silently judging something. Knowing what are they thinking, Shinichi sighed. “I know you guys must have thought that I should’ve gone for London University and become a full fledged detective and not in accounting.”

Saguru raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that we thought of accounting?”

“Just a hunch.”

And the Q and A lasts for that day.

The time has shown that it was 5.00 P.M. Both Saguru and Kaito excused themselves. Before they’re gone, Shinichi asked his unrelated twin. “Wait Kuroba, where do you live then?”

The magician made the shit-eating grin at the detective. “With this sir British detective of course. Oh, I can’t wait to ruin his days.” Then he laugh.

Shinichi sweatdropped at the comment and silently prayed for Saguru’s safety. After the magician’s laughter subsided, he clasp his hands. “Oh yeah I remembered something!” Kaito smirked at the detective in front of him. “Your house’s colors reminds me of Kaitou Kid. That’s all, see ya!” And he went off to Saguru who’s waiting impatiently.

The detective tried to digest the information. So that’s why the colors looked familiar to him, it was Kid’s all along! He then remembered something and turned his head at the plate number of his house.

14 D

He groaned and slammed the gate shut.

…

Back before the day Shinichi started to search for the address to his new house, his parents recommended him to take a test to the very known test there.

The TOEFL test.

The paper was shoved to him, and he could felt nervousness emitting in the class. Including himself.

To the world, people known for Japanese person to not knowing English very well, and that might be true. Shinichi might be able to speak it fluently, but that doesn’t mean he would remember what grammar is this and that. Aside from the simple present and such.

And he knew that his parents were crazy and it’s beyond helping. He should’ve at least expected this, and yet he didn’t.

Back to the test. So, it’s TOEFL. What do you expect? A four words consisting of present continuous?

Might be right, but let’s give it an ‘Advanced Level’ label. Words danced around his head, mocking him for not knowing high-leveled words. Example is demure, is it someone’s name? Is it a product? Is it an insect? Shinichi. Doesn’t. Know. And that’s final.

One number, and he wants to bang his head.

Time is up. Shinichi did banged his head; knowing the cringed faces thrown at him. He returned the paper to the supervisor; head hung low. But he tried to keep the positive thoughts too.

Back to present. Just after Kaito and Saguru leave, Shinichi got a mail. After signing, the post officer leaves and Shinichi wondered who sent a mail to him (surely not the two guests from before and his parents, I mean, there is Internet)

Flipping the mail, his eyes feels like it will bulge out. The marking says from the most least thing he wants to see right now.

From TOEFL, it says.

Shinichi bit his lip and silently praying for the score to be better than what he thought. Reassuring himself that it’s not some kind of a bomb, Shinichi slowly but surely ripped the letter open.

He closed his eyes. When his fingers touched the surface of the paper inside the letter, Shinichi could swear that a cold sweat is running down his chin.

Dramatically pulling it out, he squinted his eyes as if it’s like a holy thing. And yes it was. Until he sees the score.

79,98 / 80,00

His heart just shattered in pieces. Cursing the cursed test, Shinichi went to his house to find a match. He’ll have to burn the written evidence of course.

He’s so going to tell Kaito just how important and mattered a coma is to his life right now.

…

First day at college. Shinichi took a deep breathe, trying to calm all the adrenaline that’s running in his vein.

The sign says, “Pitman College”

Shinichi braced himself to take a step, but was halted by a slap behind his back. Turning his head, Shinichi found the culprit to be no one other than Kaito with a growling Saguru behind him. Raising an eyebrow, Shinichi asked. “What are you two doing here?”

Kaito chuckled at the question thrown at him. “The same reason as yours, my friend.” He said in a Kid like manner.

Upon realizing it, Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the half-college student half-phantom thief. Shinichi sometimes wondered why he befriends someone like him. Then he knows that without Kuroba, his life might be boring as hell.

I mean, he can’t even proof that Kaito is indeed Kaitou Kid.

Shinichi turned his head to blond detective, completely ignoring the unaccepting magician. “And what course do you go to, Hakuba?” He asked.

The name’s owner put his hand in his pockets, making the cool pose. “Literally the same as yours,” He answered in his usual manner. Shinichi raised his eyebrow at the answer, the same as him? Accounting he means?

Just to be sure, Shinichi decided to ask again. “Accounting, is it?” And what he receives is a nod. That makes everything strange even more. Hakuba wants to be a detective (just like him) but decided to do accounting? Well whatever. But Kaito is a special thing.

With all his magic and quirkiness, there is no way he’ll be able to just sit down, and tapping the computer all day long. There’s just no way, he had too many energy. There’s no way.

No way I said.

“I might not look like it, but I can do it if I want to.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shinichi covered his mouth in embarrassment. It must be written all over his face. 

Chuckling at the sight, Kaito pats Shinichi’s shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Everyone will react the same anyway.” He said. That makes Shinichi even more red, and that’s not helping.

Saguru coughed at the two best friends. “Sorry for interrupting your friendly chat, but we’re almost late.”

At the statement, Kaito dragged the two detectives inside the college. Not batting an eye to the weird faces thrown at them.

…

The trio slumped at Shinichi’s house. They are finally out of the college. Graduated from it.

Shinichi has never been so happy when he finally past the test of typing words in 60 seconds with a 7 typo in maximum. Saguru has never been feel so relaxed to know that there are no more annoying people (he has finally gotten used at Kuroba’s antique) in school anymore. And Kaito has never been feel so free again.

But that means, they have to make a living for themselves, starting now. Or when they have finally gotten a job.

Shinichi drink his coffee in one gulp, feeling that he at least deserved to have a full day rest. But life just didn’t want to cooperate. He still need to pack his belongings again and moved back to Japan, because he missed his home country. Saguru too, he missed the atmosphere at the said country. And Kaito, he really wants to surprised his fans of Kid returning to Japan.

“Say what?”

Glancing their eyes at the magician, Kaito made his shit-eating grin. “Let’s go back to Japan,” He said. “And get all of this shit done.”

At the unanimous agreement, they decided to be back there when spring has come to the sunrise land.

Shinichi blinked his eyes, then he realized that he’s at the Heathrow. Beside him is the magician, doing a cut shuffle with a deck of cards that he always kept to himself so whenever he’s bored, he could do just that. And beside Kaito, there was Saguru. The detective were reading a book, a sherlock holmes novel probably.

Shinichi rubbed his eyes, getting rid the tiredness away from his eyes. He reached out to his backpack and took a water bottle, he opened the cap and take a big gulp. When he returned the bottle inside his backpack, the speaker told that the plane of their destination has arrived.

Kaito wiggles his hands and the cards disappear without a trace. A look of satisfaction plastered on his face. “Well, it looks like our time is up.”

Picking up their belongings, the trio walked to their plane. Upon reaching their seats, Shinichi immediately went to the toilet. After the short break, Shinichi went back to his seat, beside the window.

When the plane was about to take off, Shinichi stared at window. A smile plastered on his lips. A short memories of the time that he spent in London, flashed before his eyes.

There is time at the college where Kuroba angered all the teachers that went inside the class, resulting in him and Saguru lectured the magician about his childish behavior. There is that time too where the three went to the 221b Baker Street, a disapproving look was on Kuroba’s face all the time that day. The frown never leaving his face, making the other visitors there afraid of him.

The plane has gone through the clouds, the earthquake only last for a minute and they are free.

Bye bye London and hello Tokyo!

…

Shinichi has finally gotten used to the Kudo mansion. He has gotten used to speak Japanese again, and he has gotten used to do detective work he used to do back in high school. 

But today, he didn’t felt like to do any case. Because today is his first day working!

Everyone might be shocked for the fact that the great detective of the east becomes a normal employee and not becomes a real detective. Shinichi did try to tell his parents that he’s okay, no brain damage and such.

Standing in front of the huge mirror, Shinichi was inspecting himself. Fixing his tie and he already looks like a businessman (when he’s actually not).

He was proud of himself. Bringing his backpack that’s full with things such as laptop, mouse, and other electronic things he probably needs while working.

He swore to himself that he won’t be surprised if he sees both Kuroba and Hakuba were working at the same place as his (he didn’t know what the two were planning, probably to annoy him or something) and that’s final.

And now, Shinichi blinked his eyes , trying to register what’s going on.

Once.

Twice.

Shinichi did swore about the whole thing before, in the morning. Well, technically it’s still morning, but still.

Upon landing his feet at the ground where he’ll work for the first time as a normal employee, he was met with three familiar faces.

Yes, three. Not two.

Deep down in his heart, he swear (again) that the three friends exists in his life just to annoy him.

“Once again, good morning to you too Kudo!”

This is Kaito.

“A good morning to you, Kudo”

This is Saguru.

“Mornin’ Kudo! Ready to work?”

And him.

Shinichi shook his head from all the thoughts of his friends existence. Two detective, one phantom thief. Are they going to be a gang in the future or some sort?

He chuckled at the thought, earning him a strange face from the three. Knowing what they’re thinking, Shinichi waved his hand in defense. “Don’t mind me,” He said, “Let’s get inside already, don’t want to be late now do we?” And he pushed the three to get inside the building.

Along their way to their designated work place, they talked a lot. Like a high-school girls gossiping.

Now, Shinichi knew that why the four of them were here was actually a pure coincidence. It’s so pure that it feels like someone was pulling the strings to them.

But well, gotta enjoy what we have now, right?

…

Shinichi. Didn’t. Like. It.

They already worked so hard that they can’t feel their ass again, and this is what they got? Wow, thank you so much.

What happened you say?

There’s only one person.

And only that person who’s gotten promoted.

Oh, the big boss is seriously going to get it. He could already see the death bed for him, presented by the four of them.

It’s break time, each of the four gives their reason to why they were complaining. Shinichi’s grip to the coffee cup tightened, Heiji’s fist tightened that his knuckles became white, Hakuba’s face gets redder and redder, and Kaito literally burned his deck of cards. That all happened because of one word, “Promotion”.

Heiji punched the table, the sound that it makes will be enough to attract people’s attention. But luckily, there’s no one there but them at the time.

“What the hell man! We worked like a robot, and this is what we got?! Unbelievable!” Heiji lashed out at no one. His hand looked like it’s about to bleed. “I’m seriously going to talk some sense to him.”

Kaito—being a devil he is, pouring the oil to the fire. “Yeah, do it. Show him what we got,” He said, “We’re not a robot who will not complaining to do something 24/7!”

Receiving the sign from the thief, both Shinichi and Saguru decided to join in. “Yeah, do as he says!”

“We’re a living being, we want some freedom too. Is this what we got after cooping up in this room for a day?!”

And the fire gets bigger and bigger at their complains. Heiji then stood up from his seat, and bolted to the big boss’ room.

Inside, the three (who’s watching on the sidelines) saw the Osakan employee lashing out at the boss. Watching as everything comes unfold, they tried to suppress their laughter as best as they can.

Soon, after the whole complaining fiasco, they went back to their station. All of the calls that they got, all of the task given to them, and all the time they worked. They didn’t work seriously at all of it. They ignored all the weird glances that they got. Oh, if only they knew.

A new year, a new promotion.

This time, the four sat near the elevator. A plan seems to be in action. When they see the big boss came into view, the four began to stealthily ran away to the elevator.

One step.

Two step.

“Okay, so this year’s promotion goes to Hattori Heiji. Where is Hattori Heiji?”

They’re still running away, not bothering with the big boss’ blabbering. Then, they get inside the elevator and went to their workplace.

There, they laughed in victory.

“This is what he gets when he’s dealing with us,” Said Heiji. Making them laugh even harder, tears even forming on their eyes.

 

They spent the time there, until people started to get back to their station. They congratulate the four who stared at them dumbfounded. 

“Where have you guys been?” Asked a fellow employer. Kaito raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“You guys just got a promotion, congratulations!” Soon everyone followed suit, congratulating the four. Kaito only stared at them, unamused.

“Expired already, it has been a year.” Stated the magician. Then all the congratulations turned into ‘you guys are very ungrateful,’ or something like that.

If only they knew.

…

After that, they worked normally again. No more laziness, all thanks to promotion.

Also, Shinichi has become the boss in their area. So when Shinichi was tasked to see who’s best to be employed there, Kaito also butt in.

Shinichi flipped the pages while Kaito is watching. Kaito decided that it’s best to employ a beauty for whatever reason he has. Then the magician stopped him on a certain page. “Whoa, whoa, stop there! This girl is a beauty!” He pointed at the girl’s picture. Shinichi just laughed dryly at him.

Kaito then forced Shinichi and the big boss to have an interview with her. He said that ‘She got a good intelligence’ or ‘She will be able to do the job’ or ‘She’s a total beauty’.

Shinichi chuckled when he was interviewing the girl before him. She looked kind of confused at the sight.

Behind Shinichi’s back, there is Kaito who forces Heiji to do some copying with the printer until both Shinichi and the girl decided to move. Their actual reason is to make the girl suspicious, because they were spying on them.

After the girl—who’s name is actually Aoko, was finally legalized to do her job, Kaito got every tricks up on his sleeve to get close to her. Including his best friends.

Then there’s the time where Kaito and Saguru was sent to Singapore to have a training. Both Shinichi and Heiji was laughing too hard at Aoko’s confession. “Finally they have gotten rid of him.” She said.

After 2 months, everything went back to normal. Normal as in Kaito’s constant teasing to Aoko. When they met again, their literally first conversation was :

Kaito : “Hey you there, miss me?”

Aoko : *facepalmed* “Not again…”

And the sound of laughter for the background. Although it looks like they only laughing, they actually helped Kaito to make him get closer to Aoko.

Because, what’re friends for?—"

Conan snatched the book away from Kid. “Okay Kid, that’s enough storytelling for now.” He said.

Kid only chuckled at the smaller boy’s reaction. “Oh please tantei-kun, it’s just a fiction.” And he got a glare from the boy in glasses.

Conan closed the book and read the title. “’Blast it All Away’? What does it mean?” He asked. Kid only grinned at him, making Conan feels like he asked something wrong.

“Because,” He dramatically paused. “We do need to blast all of our problems away, even for a sec, right?”

Conan silently judged the thief before him. Well, he’s not wrong. For once. After all, we do need to blast our problems away at the sea sometimes.

So, yeah. Let’s blast it all away.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Now, please remember that this story is written by a confused indonesian who never goes to London and Japan to know how did their school work.
> 
> If there is something else bothering you, please feel free to give me some review. It'll make my day.


End file.
